raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bentley Raccoon
Bentley Raccoon is Ralph and Melissa Raccoon's 8-year old nephew, Lisa Raccoon's younger brother, and Nicole and George Raccoon's son. Personality His parents are George and Nicole Raccoon, and his older sister is Lisa Raccoon. Bentley is an expert with computers, and is a very typical young kid, with all the personality traits and faults to match. Regardless, Cyril Sneer is deeply impressed with him, and has promised him a job as soon as he graduates from post-secondary school. He attends the 7th grade at Evergreen Elementary (previously City Collegiate) despite his young age. So it is possible that he may have skipped a few grades. He may also be a child prodigy. Appearances *Stop the Clock! *Trouble Shooter! *Spring Fever! *Making the Grade! *Moving In! *Easy Money! *Endless Summer! *Promises Promises! *Black Belt Bentley! *The Wrong Stuff! *Join the Club! *The Evergreen Election! *The One That Got Away! *Go for Gold! Clothing Bentley mostly wears a blue shirt, when he appears in Stop the Clock!, he wears one of Bert's sweaters, in Trouble Shooter!, as a infant, he wears a light blue onesy pajamas, as a younger kid, he wears a red shirt with white striping, in Endless Summer!, he wears a red with green stripes at both sides swimming trunks & later at the end wears a pair of Thompson's Gazelle Leaper running shoes. Relationships Bert Raccoon Melissa Raccoon Ralph Raccoon Lisa Raccoon George Raccoon Nicole Raccoon Broo the Puppy Schaeffer the Dog Cyril Sneer Cedric Sneer The Pigs Patty Miss Primrose Voices *Noam Zylberman (seasons 2-5) *Stuart Stone (season 5) *Flora Balzano (French version) *Urara Takano (Japanese version) Gallery TroubleShooter.jpg|Bentley with a book StopTheClock.jpg|Bentley meets Bert Bentley 1.jpg|Typing away at his computer Bentley_raccoon.jpg|Bentley with his computer Bentley on computer2.jpg|Bentley on computer again Bentley knocked out.jpg|Bentley knocked out Bentley in bed.jpg|Bentley in bed Bentley 2.jpg|An injured Bentley cries himself to sleep Bentley 3.jpg|Bentley dressed like Bert Bentley 4.jpg|Bentley and his computer again Bentley 6.jpg|Teasing Bert Bentley 7.jpg|Bentley sitting down Bentley 8.jpg|Bentley wreaks havoc with Bert's remote control car Bentley 10.jpg|You're in BIG trouble, buster... Bentley 11.jpg|Pretending to smoke a cigarette Bert and Bentley 2.jpg|"I shall call him...Mini-Me." Bert and Bentley 4.jpg|Bentley enthusiastically greets Bert Bert and Bentley 6.jpg|Bert and Bentley chat at the clubhouse Bert and Bentley 7.jpg|Bentley shows his friend his new sneakers Bert and Bentley 8.jpg|Sitting around the campfire with Bert Bert and Bentley 9.jpg|Bentley and Bert handle dangerous fireworks Becoming More Responsible.jpg|Bentley gets a kiss from Broo I Am Responsible Enough....jpg|Bentley argues with his parents Nicole 2.jpg|Little Bentley goes for a piggyback ride with his mother Rough Introduction To Sports.jpg|Bentley's introduction to sports doesn't go so well... Sibling Squabble.jpg|Squabbling with his big sister 12640237_10154495501973572_6157711860503681100_o.jpg b1.png b2.png b3.png b4.png b5.png b6.png b7.png b8.png Untitled.png b29.png Everything's Wrong!.jpg 006.jpg|Bentley, Lisa, Melissa, and Ralph We All Fall In Love Sometimes.jpg School s out for summer by goodcaptainclack-d4kuwvn.jpg|Patty and Bentley Father and Son.jpg|George gives Bentley a hug My Sweet Little Son....jpg|Bentley as a baby 18 - Cyril Really Does Have A Nice Side As He Gives Bentley Raccoon Some Good Advice.png|Cyril and Bentley 616B250F-9B5D-4DCF-9C70-E6037440FCF0.png|Bentley and Melissa 78B2E80B-32C8-466D-B88D-2BDCD5363321.png|Broo and Bentley (1) BDA5F0DA-C8FD-4C0E-AB9E-6BCA5807B1FE.png|Broo and Bentley (2) 22CED835-03B7-4B5B-A378-C3E884E18784.png|Broo and Bentley (3) Bentley Raccoon Model Sheet.jpg|Bentley Raccoon model sheet F467704D-86D4-4B5C-A383-3972EBB93AAA.png 85617688-FD8F-4BE4-B0B0-B356A9CD9E84.png 66794A25-E147-4803-B724-614952A2AC86.png 0EFD2445-1360-4DEC-B8A7-55581FAB0C32.png 45210148-2CC8-4AFE-8836-20BB3922A243.png C84D7942-9FD1-4817-84CF-750BDC58DAC2.png 503BC36E-13BE-4CE0-A21F-880FF784132C.png F5B17B5D-DF38-45C4-8834-811DCE033664.png E559169A-BC56-4243-A368-511E74CC4BF1.png 6277749B-79F9-4422-B675-347040CBB422.png CB08ABE4-0B8D-433A-B067-850890F721BD.png 2DB95465-F374-4000-8F19-D6781DD80BA8.jpeg FF6150C5-80CA-4C8A-BF62-5725C5FB7F26.png 88C73ABA-E9E0-4B97-93D3-F92DFD0385A6.png 8671D25D-6E9D-4719-A461-EF0C01715E52.png 4AACD907-0BE2-48FC-9295-280D8985A844.jpeg 26737C93-B3AD-4A23-ACE3-9785950327FA.png 778783DE-DFEF-4EB9-9F86-4C8E0A100B76.png 4C9FC012-BD53-412C-82F6-B3426125B657.png B85A2325-747B-4DA7-8B39-397DD176FDDC.png 2D0BFDF5-3C54-49CF-81D7-CF4C7F9A36AE.png 3A18F976-7CF2-43C6-A7A7-6F4BCE0E224B.png 1483A2B6-873E-4359-BBF9-EDE0CAD59B3A.png 5E5D2FDE-B290-49C9-876E-14DCAE168BA3.png 898B9FB8-7FC7-4AF1-A9DF-8FEC5F5E59A5.png 492CB0AF-02DB-4745-876F-17F25BEA5E12.png 46479797-9402-4A26-BB47-B378FB7ADA6D.png 9E98CC87-7078-4C6E-9819-C5C74DC6D665.png E60C7FB3-31CB-4CE6-ACD1-C54CE8D1E55D.png 12D558D9-0A9C-4CA2-B9E6-569BC6153FCE.png 031A6F80-C7DC-41D2-B7BD-0A89E130C41A.png A5FCD7AE-F18F-4BE7-9D6C-84E2AA17AC77.png 38A7AC00-FACF-4B3D-B97C-FFD08BDA7C57.png 54D791E5-DDCC-43CC-BAB5-6ABBB1A8470C.png 1C76FAA7-B850-465C-8EE6-BC84E5BB0B68.png E87EEA75-19E4-46E9-9113-868408AA48DE.png C0670E3B-739E-4917-9351-4F3BF0244D90.png 7105A88A-F937-48DF-8A27-B815AB4DFCAE.png FBD51A9D-0026-4BF8-9558-95D547028CA9.png DD309A63-9AAA-4A79-A0AB-5031D2598AC3.png 7F726BBE-71C2-4392-8BDA-450E668FAB67.png C92FE227-DDCE-4F29-9A77-1BB90D970713.png D748AAD9-30FE-4860-A6F0-1618406402EF.png BF0AFE06-0F41-4D6C-AE31-BF020E8C967A.png C8B0C64B-3864-4354-901A-528B350B3A9A.png D398445E-5CE9-4AA1-8DA5-752C3CC9CCB5.png 05FFD05B-3768-4B18-9107-AA799AD087A7.png CBB533D3-8625-4D78-98E0-6BD20CD91E45.png 1502884A-7CC2-46CB-B523-C7095BD439D9.png AA6B1738-E290-495E-B1C4-0CF24A914CF5.png 23328BD2-5B70-42F9-B9AE-3B04E9D43C3A.png EC705CD1-4942-4B91-967B-C84D468E7BE5.jpeg 3BB66FC6-C5F4-43DF-B78F-EDA3773BD650.jpeg 499B9694-17CB-436A-80B0-C2DBA2825068.jpeg F4684F2E-4B9B-4ED4-8490-043BF80AF13A.jpeg D446F7F1-70B1-4F6B-8044-A8E7ED34C67A.jpeg 699849B8-7FF1-469E-8124-AA3F1CC44CFF.jpeg 9EC7F33E-D350-45E2-8446-F9A61E1BA513.jpeg 8834F2B6-7D6A-4AC7-A32B-A3313DBAE59B.jpeg 78C731EE-ADAE-458C-9EAB-0246991E9A84.jpeg 5A5F97B6-4158-4C27-AC26-48DD4995C409.jpeg 65B96D40-268D-4CA9-99D7-3F3703E6D2D7.jpeg 5710C0E1-5BCB-40DF-A5F5-264496EC173D.jpeg D94AA3A2-17C6-4807-BA0C-810E07AD1E87.jpeg 407A59E5-76AE-4D37-8AA8-39D1DF8421B4.jpeg 4CF1C6E2-CFA1-4091-A962-CE4400E05592.jpeg AF93C92B-063F-40C4-815B-FE724CBFF09E.png 5759CE19-D4D9-42FE-B6E8-D56484AB380E.png 0BE18040-F725-4AA2-B5D0-D2FE729FB118.png 5C988A45-70EB-4E48-A417-77A2CF89D04F.png F4C5A0AB-6375-4BCD-BCD0-24882ED711C4.png 356C9A5F-34DB-4A0E-81B1-575F1809FAB2.png B31A8D4B-6BD9-4AC0-AF81-1C89643076C6.png 1955FAB3-2D81-4BB3-B34F-BEDA8E559F03.png 0CADD096-E1D6-4451-8624-FBA85FCCABBA.png ABC98971-3C18-4FCB-A4B7-C0CFD168E6D0.png BB45C4A5-F8FE-44B3-9F16-24A45CE94182.png E71C0381-153E-464C-BD9F-453245BD4C44.png A0A1FE66-F10E-4D60-BE2E-3CCE7791C309.jpeg D8A887E8-4057-476F-B393-565A609642CF.jpeg 0887697E-803D-445D-A94A-2A9803660D59.png E9B671B5-DED1-4CD4-95A7-8DE44B7DBF50.png 8C911055-9162-4238-B476-505D4988CCA4.png 001F77B9-FACC-40CC-B0D1-45DF4528BD0C.png 62666322-7856-4A65-96A5-DC6D17A2A48E.png BE4D622F-C40E-4982-B45C-A6F62BC89A8A.jpeg BBF93F72-388C-4DA6-B977-456C1B7CC590.jpeg C7C4AE7F-01FF-4359-8734-77DC87C17D27.png 149A05DB-575C-447E-A726-6537C46E35E5.png 23BA7C7B-5F10-478F-8294-C17525A3F647.png E046B3C4-33E0-401E-B900-4BB1AB440DBD.png EAAD7C64-CAE9-4B50-ABEF-7D7298627FC7.jpeg 9AA1E852-6763-4323-A68A-0A319A1138A5.png 08CE59E7-9A6A-4C7D-B9C6-6343DBDD6710.jpeg C667C718-319C-4F0B-866A-410F72406A99.jpeg 425CC884-0886-4291-B552-8FE2245E9F3C.jpeg 9740F95A-E142-4A90-8E47-3A3AC07ED48D.jpeg EE587282-C348-4994-8E01-10435059527E.jpeg 9C388F50-299D-4881-92CB-0A41A2B678A4.jpeg A0A6F07F-5BC8-443C-A3B4-171981330B80.jpeg 2363DB39-E1DA-442E-8B69-4A69599B1EE7.jpeg A7624CBA-7C33-4F91-BC25-37D181B6AAD5.jpeg 8507341F-71B1-4DA6-932A-35637A2F375F.jpeg BB5984ED-250B-4D8D-88EC-EE21A4E83308.png 8D756CA0-3E80-49BD-824D-A6F0A15B58F9.png C1E5F548-694E-458C-AB6F-1EE1D48B3710.png 3CBD8007-A2D7-4EE5-B382-379C36113FFC.png 034F1A20-2386-46D3-885C-56B72DAD5ACB.png 5BA995EF-9122-4DC9-8FB0-262DB694DE4D.png AAE000B6-95D6-47EF-8B0B-1481058D350F.png F7E46099-1F8D-49F1-851C-DBA3F51C7905.png FF79209A-DC30-4844-A674-48FD7350852C.png D1CFDC74-B6DB-4D9E-8251-5C34ED86FF25.png 2C68363B-CBB1-4EB1-A72F-B296B97174CA.png 43205FA0-F8B7-48EE-B7B3-0114F6A59FC0.png 7BE6D3E7-D181-46FA-8DFB-053FBB9B97E2.png 598031C7-4752-45D8-AB09-BCF0EFF6E170.jpeg 0C3F0544-28C6-43E6-96A9-B52421175431.png 6132FB0C-F2BF-4056-A8EE-4BF9D840F757.png Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Recurring characters Category:Main characters Category:Bentley Raccoon Category:Raccoons Category:Males